The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic image displaying device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a display device for displaying thereon a three-dimensional stereoscopic image by using a naked-eye system and a method of manufacturing the same with which the display device for displaying thereon the three-dimensional stereoscopic image using the naked-eye system can be readily manufactured.
In recent years, three-dimensional stereoscopic image contents based on which an image can be sterically visualized have attracted attention. With regard to an appreciation system for a three-dimensional stereoscopic image, a binocular parallax system for causing a viewer to appreciate an image for a left-hand side eye, and an image for a right-hand side eye for which a parallax is provided is being widely used. With regard to the binocular parallax system, there are roughly given two kinds of systems, that is, a glass system using a pair of glasses, and a naked-eye system using no pair of glasses.
In addition, the glass system is classified into a polarization system and a shutter system. In this case, in the polarization system, an image for a left-hand side eye, and an image for a right-hand side eye are separated from each other by utilizing a difference in polarization as a property of a light. Also, in the shutter system, a pair of glasses is given a shutter function of alternately opening and closing a right-hand side glass and a left-hand side glass, and an operation of the shutter is synchronized with an image for a left-hand side eye, and an image for a right-hand side eye which are displayed in a time division manner. The glass system has a merit that the image for the left-hand side eye, and the image for the right-hand side eye can be relatively, readily separated from each other. On the other hand, it can also be said that the glass system has a burden that it is necessary to plank a pair of glasses on the viewer's nose as a demerit.
On the other hand, the naked-eye system is classified into a lenticular screen system, a parallax barrier system and the like. The lenticular screen system, as shown in FIG. 1, is a system such that hog-backed fine lenses (lenticular lenses) are disposed, thereby separating an optical path of an image for a left-hand side eye, and an optical path of an image for a right-hand side eye from each other. On the other hand, the parallax barrier system, as shown in FIG. 2, is a system such that an optical path of an image for a left-hand side eye, and an optical path of an image for a right-hand side eye are separated from each other by longitudinal slits (parallax barriers). It is noted that “Lx” and “Rx” (x: numeral) in FIGS. 1 and 2 represent a pixel in which the image for the left-hand side eye, and the image for the right-hand side eye are displayed, respectively.
The naked-eye system has a merit such that contrary to the glass system, the burden imposed on the viewer is less because it is unnecessary to plank a pair of glasses on the viewer's nose. On the contrary, although the naked-eye system has a side such that an observation position and a visible range are limited, the practical use of the naked-eye system has progressed in a display device of a mobile phone or a personal computer in which the observation position and the visible range are relatively limited.
A liquid crystal display device, and an organic Electro Luminescent (EL) display device using an organic EL element as a self-light emitting element are known as the display device for displaying thereon a three-dimensional stereoscopic image. In some of the organic EL display devices, a reflector is provided in the periphery of the self-light emitting element, thereby enhancing an efficiency of taking out a light for light emission made by the self-light emitting element. This organic EL display device, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-218296.